


Let Him Go

by ForeverFan13



Series: Sterek Song Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFan13/pseuds/ForeverFan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are Dating... then Derek is dumb.... I'm bad at summaries, sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Go

**Author's Note:**

> I took the lyrics from Let Her go by Passenger, and modified them a little bit to fit the fic.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

               As Stiles walked away, Derek regretted everything that led up to this point.

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

“Wait! Wait! You have to understand!” Derek yelled

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

He just continued walking.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

“Shit.” Derek whispered to himself.

_Only hate the road when you’re missin' home_

He hit his hand against a locker, creating a small dent. Those who were still lingering in the hallway looked over to see an exasperated Derek Hale.

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

He began walking towards Stiles’ History class, AKA where he would be this period. He has to say something. He couldn’t mess this up. He also couldn’t just barge into Stiles’ class.

_And you let him go_

“I’m such a fucking idiot.” He mumbled under his breath, making his way to his English class.

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast

Throughout the rest of the day, Derek couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, and he could barely even force himself to stand up. He felt like the biggest idiot in the entire world. Stiles was his everything. His heart broke more and more as the day moved on. He kept the idea in his head that Stiles was happy they were no longer together, but in the back of his mind, he knew he was just as broken up, if not more.

 _You see him when you close your eyes_  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

               When Derek drove home after school that day, he kept glancing to the passenger seat, where Stiles would be- should be- sitting. It seemed like it took him hours to get home, and when he finally did, he ran up into his room- not saying a single word to his older sister-, locked the door, dropped his backpack onto his bedroom floor, and jumped onto his bed, holding in deep sobs. He punched his pillow and tried not to cry too loud. Soon enough though, Laura, his older sister, knocked on his door. “Can I come in?” she asked quietly.

               Derek wiped at his eyes and tried to even out his voice. “Uh… no, I’m doing homework.” He improvised. He knew he sounded like shit and she wouldn’t buy it, but it was worth a try.

               “You don’t do your homework until one in the morning,” She tried opening the door, “Let me in, Derek.”

               He wiped at his eyes again and took a few deep breaths. “Fine.” He replied, getting off of his bed and going and unlocking the door. Laura took one look at her baby brother and pulled him into a hug. He couldn’t contain his sobs anymore and hugged her back, completely breaking down.

               Once he had calmed down a bit, they siblings went into Derek’s room and sat on his bed. “So… what happened?” Laura asked him. He jumped into the explanation of his sobs.

               “This morning Stiles and I broke up.” He choked back another sob, took a deep breath, and continued. “Lydia and I kissed yesterday, and afterwards I felt completely guilty and terrible. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I didn’t tell him- so I told him. It was just a little kiss and neither of us meant it we were just drunk and stupid. And then he told me that he couldn’t even look at me and ran away to his History class.” Laura began to speak but he cut her off. “Why does everything I touch turn to ash?”

               She gave him a hug and then looked at her watch. “I have to get to work.” She told him. “I’ll be home later, okay?” Derek nodded and she left the room.

               Derek lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. All he could see was Stiles laughing. He already missed that laugh more than anything. He opened his eyes and reached into his pocket for his phone. Once he took it out, he looked at his lock-screen. It was a picture he had taken of Stiles when he was talking about how when he was a little kid, his mom would bring him to the park and they’d play for hours. He was laughing in the picture, and Derek couldn’t help but think he was so beautiful in that moment. He took a couple deep breaths to stop him from crying and set his phone down.

 _But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go

Derek thought about calling Stiles. After a while, he decided that he would. It rang once, then twice, and then went to voicemail. _Hi, it’s Stiles! I’m probably doing something so leave me a message and I’ll get back to you later! Bye!_ He sounded so happy in his voicemail and Derek could barely stand it. _Beeeeep._ “Uh, hey Stiles, it’s Derek. I just… I really wanted to say how sorry I am and I want to let you know that I’ll do anything- and I mean anything- you want to fix it. Please let me make this better. I-“ He almost said ‘I love you’. He had never said that to him before. “I’m so sorry. Please call me back.” He hung up.

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go

“Fuck!” He screamed, throwing his phone- that was thankfully in a good case- across his room.

 _Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Laura worked a night job, from 5:30 pm until 4:30 am. She wouldn’t tell Derek what she did though, so he never had any idea where she was which scared him very much, but he would never tell her that.  He called Stiles at 6 pm and now it was 8pm. It was dark out now and Stiles still hadn’t called him back or even texted him. Derek had all his lights off and just stared at the ceiling. “I’m a fuck up. I can’t do anything right. I turn everything I touch to ash. Laura even agrees. FUCK!” He screamed, getting off of his bed and grabbing his keys and phone. He ran out his front door and jumped into his car.

 _Well you see him when you fall asleep_  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved him too much  
And you dived too deep

Derek was speeding down the road as it began to rain.

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go

 _And you let him go_  
And you let him go  
Will you let him go?

               He began punching the dashboard of his car. He sped up faster. He was going 50 in a 25.

 _'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go

Derek was coming up to a turn in the road when he heard his phone ringing in his pocket. He took it out and saw it was Stiles.

 _'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go

               He answered it. “Stiles!” He came to the turn and began to slide across the road “FUCK!” He dropped the phone and he could see a car coming from the other direction.

_And you let him go_

               “Hello? Are you there?” Stiles asked into his phone. “Derek?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave Kudos if you did!


End file.
